


The Rebellion.

by Alcor_Pines1



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_Pines1/pseuds/Alcor_Pines1
Summary: Pokemon training worldwide has been banned. A rebellion led by the main trainers has risen up. Recently Sun and moon have been recruited to the rebellion. These are the stories of the rebllion's leaders.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is really old and I haven't checked it in a while.

Now as you may know Pokémon training has been banned. You grew up in a world where Pokémon training is outlawed we, however, did not. This is why we knew the many wondrous things Pokémon have to offer and why we rescued you after the… attack. We know you made friends with that Pokémon and we respect your choice. As you can see we have similar but stronger Pokémon. Some of us have become legends, some of us hated by our old friends. Him? Oh that’s Red he… doesn’t talk much. On his left is Blue, on Red’s right is Green. Red, Blue and Green are the oldest of us here so we respect… most of their choices. Over there are Gold and Silver they talk a lot more but most of it is to cover up they felt they might be living in Red, Green and Blue’s shadows. Anything… boisterous they say they don’t mean so ignore them on that front. The people you saw coming whilst you were coming in were Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. They’re… well they have some ego but underneath it you can see they’re really nice. Up there are Diamond and Pearl they’re okay I guess but they do start a few arguments. Looking… suspicious over there are Black, White, Black two (yeah I know but no teasing they hate teasing) and White two. They grew up in a… dangerous region to say the least. I’m Y and my pal over here is X. We thought Z may be showing up but they may have been captured. So, down to you, who are you? So you’re Sun and your pal is? Moon, right. So to answer your potential questions, yes we are THOSE X and Y. Yes, yes we were the ones that defeated Team Flare but no we did not join them in the end OR in the beginning. We just defeated them and the threat of death grew too much for all of the regions. It all happened so suddenly. We… they… I’m not answering any more questions.


	2. X

Hmm? So you want to know why Y stopped answering questions? Well I’m not the best person to talk to I had to fight a team obsessed with capturing immortality Y had to fight… ultimate death. After everything happened to them they took the outlawing… pretty hard. A lot of their Pokémon were taken in the sudden events. We never saw any of it coming. We thought we were immortal, that we couldn’t be stopped but there were so many of them. They completely overpowered us and took all of the Pokémon we had at that time. Luckily most of us were training low level Pokémon but Y… Y was battling the most powerful trainers. With their most powerful Pokémon. Y had some powerful Pokémon left but… it was never the same. Then we saw on the news… they outlawed Pokémon training and ownership as well as contact with Pokémon! So we contacted everyone we knew and formed this… well rebellion. And then came you. After YEARS you came and reminded us why we started training. Anyway looks like Dinner time so I better go. You can ask the others about their stories but don’t expect everything. Hmm? Well we don’t have much but thanks to Blue, Red and Green we have a portable Pokémon storage so we can produce some edible food and water but it’s not much. Don’t worry about your story and Pokémon you can tell us whenever you want.


	3. Red's story

I know people joke I can’t talk but I can. Shouldn’t be surprising. Anyway my story? Well I’d just finished collecting every Pokémon in Johto when I saw the news. The laws took longer to pass as Johto was further away but when it did… there were so many challengers. Too many even. Ho-oh and Lugia were sent to my PC so they were safe but Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno… they were taken. When I reached the nearest Pokémon centre… I had no Pokémon left. That was when I discovered the law had been passed. I hadn’t visited that centre much so no one recognized me luckily. Soon after arriving I received a notification from Y in Kalos. They informed me of a rebellion they started. After discovering this I knew I had to save Blue, Green and Yellow. I immediately went to Kalos with a spare flying Pokémon and located Green. They were training a Pokémon so obviously the laws hadn’t passed yet. I flew in informing them of the situation. They were understandably shocked but prepared. That was until the rest of the government arrived. But it wasn’t just any trainers. It was every gym leader, every member of the elite four, the champion and… Yellow. Yes, I know what you’re thinking “isn’t Yellow a hero? Or isn’t Yellow the one that defended us all these years?” but this was not the real Yellow. Something was… different. For one thing his Pikachu was gone. No it wasn’t a case of “Pikachu was somewhere else” this was a case of NO Pikachu. We were overwhelmed. Luckily Green had an Abra which they were training so we got out of there quick but I can’t stop thinking about Yellow…


	4. Blue's story

Me now? Ok I’ll tell you what happened to me. I was workin’ with my Gramps on a portable Pokémon storage system when the Government sanctioned P.I.K.A.C.H.U. (Pokémon, Indigo, Kollection, And, Curbing of trainers, Hunting capturers, Army) task force burst in. I had Gramps hide the portable storage in a secret place and sent out my first Pokémon. It lasted long but inevitably failed. I pulled out my next one and my next one and my next one until I got to my last one. I couldn’t see any other options so I had to blow a hole in the back wall. Gramps knew he couldn’t make it so he gave me the storage and new starters and told me to run. I ran and I ran until I could go no further but I never looked back.   
I didn’t know where to go or what to do I knew that by now the law had passed everywhere. I looked through my available Pokémon, no flyers, no diggers and no teleporters. I was stranded. I could see no way out and I knew P.I.K.A.C.H.U. would be fast approaching. I just kept on walking and walking with nowhere to go. Before I knew it I had reached the port. I noticed the S.S.Aqua was just about to pull out. I ran to the ship as fast as I could. When I reached the walkway I flashed an old pass that somehow still worked and I was let in. The journey was quick and I reached Johto. In Johto I received a notification at the nearest Pokémon centre. Luckily I hadn’t been there yet so I wasn’t recognised. The notification was on my PC and it was from Y. He told me about the rebellion and that was when Gold burst in looking like a real state. At this point you should probably ask Gold.


	5. Gold's story

As you know I’m the best there ever was no questions about it. So obviously I lasted longer than anybody else. Anyway, my story? Well it all started out after I finally arrested my rival after all, he did steal his Pokémon. It had taken a very long time to track him down but I eventually found him. He fought pathetically. Anyway back on track. After handing him in I discovered the state of the new laws. It looked like the final choices were being decided TONIGHT. I knew I had to be prepared so I pulled out a teleporter from my PC. With that I left for my Mother’s house.   
That night I slept uneasily. I knew the world was shocked after Kalos but they couldn’t really be driven to completely remove Pokémon training… could they? Well I was wrong. The next day I woke up to enormously loud sounds of clattering. I walked down the stairs to a troop of a recently formed group that I now know are called P.I.K.A.C.H.U. My mom was nowhere to be seen. There were too many of them and I knew this so I sent out my teleporter and left. NO I WASN’T RUNNING SCARED I WAS TACTICAL. I was sure I had got away but I had no idea where I was so I just started walking. I got to the nearest town but someone noticed me and notified the authorities. I, of course, didn’t know about this so I walked to the centre. As soon as I got to the door I was surrounded. The hypocrites were still using Pokémon so I sent out my strongest Pokémon. They gradually and slowly forced their way through my troops abducting them as they beat them.   
I saw no other option so I sent out the teleporter and left. I went to a Pokémon centre in the middle of nowhere and went to the PC. But a ragged looking blue was already there. He told me about a “rebellion” started by Y so I decided I would LET him come with me.


	6. Silver's story

Yo what’s up? Oh you want to hear about me? Well sure, never could resist a fan. Well my story starts after the laws were passed. After the laws passed I hid out in a cave knowing that there would be a P.I.K.A.C.H.U. squadron coming for me. I didn’t expect for them to find me so quickly though. I was contacted by Yellow first before he called in a squadron. This time he had some sort of robotic Pokémon that looked like a Pikachu but… wasn’t. I asked him about it to distract him but he completely blanked me. Then he just started ranting about how “humans are monsters for imprisoning Pokémon and I should release them” so I took a defensive position and he called in the squad. I started fighting them and many of my Pokémon were taken. Everything seemed lost until Y arrived. They sent out Yveltal and drained the area around them of life. My Pokémon were unaffected but the squad’s Pokémon… there was nothing left. Y used to be so kind, so harmless… This was something different. Whatever this was I didn’t like it. I was about to ask them about it when… Yellow attacked. I had forgotten he was there but he still was. Yellow ran out of the cave with an Aegislash behind him. He had the Aegislash fly up to Yveltal and… i-it stabbed Yveltal. This was the first time I had seen a Pokémon die. The look on Y’s face… pure anger and hatred. Then Y looked at Yellow. Y slowly walked over to Yellow, the look on Yellow’s formerly blank face, so scared looking. The terror was so apparent on his face. Y stood in front of Yellow. Yellow was sweating by this point. Y raised his fist and knocked Yellow out in one blow. Then Y sent out a flying Pokémon and told me to get on or be left behind. I got on and asked them why they left Yellow. They told me the day they killed a person would be the day they truly became a criminal. They also said the guilt that Yellow would feel would overpower them.


	7. Diamond's Story

So… what did you need? My story? Well of course why didn’t you ask before!? Anyway I was investigating a sudden void that appeared in Jubilife city when a P.I.K.A.C.H.U. squadron attacked. I thought their ability was overrated so I sent out my weakest Pokémon but it was defeated and taken. That was when I realised I should take these guys seriously so I sent out a more powerful Pokémon. Somehow they defeated that one too. After that they began overwhelming me and my Pokémon. It seemed like their Pokémon were never ending. Nothing was going to save me and I knew this. It was when they managed to defeat Dialga that I got desperate. I looked around. Nobody wanted to help. That was when I remembered the Black void. I turned around and ran. I’m not sure how long or far I ran but eventually I reached a strange island. The island was covered in forest and when I went inside of it I was shown Darkrai. I remembered being told by one of my friends that Darkrai only revealed itself to trainers in the darkest eras of the world. This could only mean the worst for my world. I thought of contacting my friends but my Poké gear had run out of power. I didn’t know where I was and I didn’t know how to get back as I had no Pokémon left. I looked at Darkrai and suddenly its eye lit up. Suddenly I appeared outside the Elite 4 building where an all-out war was being fought. Looked like they hadn’t taken the outlawing well. I ran inside the nearby Pokémon centre and ran to the PC. I pulled out the strongest Pokémon I had left and joined the fight. We held against the forces for a long time but eventually we were defeated. That was when X arrived. They showed up on the back of Xerneas and the area began overgrowing and wrapped around the enemy. They were immobilised for now… X told me to get on their flying Pokémon before a Pokémon leapt out of the immobilising vines. It was a Pinsir. It leapt towards Xerneas and… we didn’t think it was possible. It a-ate Xerneas. The look on X’s face… I had never seen anything like it. X the treasurer of life they were left the Pokémon but something had changed. Then they took me to the resistance. 


	8. Pearl's story

What? Oh you want my story? Well okay then. I was just finishing off my latest Pokémon contest when a squadron attacked. I was caught unawares and they defeated me easily. I had lost all of my Pokémon but luckily one of my opponents helped me out. They distracted the squadron while I dashed for freedom. Outside there were many more troops. Luckily I was allowed through their blockade as my Pokémon had been taken and they thought I didn’t train Pokémon. After getting through that Blockade I went to the Pokémon centre only to find out it had been torn down. I wasn’t sure where to go now as I could not get a teleporter or flyer. I wandered out of the city trying to find an intact Pokémon centre. After searching for hours I eventually found a centre. I pulled out a team that would help me and left. Only to walk into a P.I.K.A.C.H.U. squadron which was prepping to tear down the centre.   
Even though I knew it was a mostly pointless fight I sent my Pokémon out and began the fight. It was a long battle and I wasn’t sure if I could win this one. I got down to my last Pokémon but I couldn’t see the point of continuing to fight as I had nowhere to go. That was when Platinum arrived. Recently they had been dimensionally travelling after discovering the full potential of Giratina. After dimensionally travelling for a few months they told me they found a dimension which was the potential future of this dimension. After informing me of this they had Giratina send them to a faraway dimension. We jumped through a few dimensions until we returned home in this dimension. That was when Platinum informed me they wouldn’t be staying. They told me they broke some interdimensional laws and couldn’t stay in one dimension for too long. They showed me to the rebellion and left.


	9. Ruby's story

My story began after finally arresting the final members of team Magma. It was a long journey that took me everywhere but I finally found all of them. After getting all of them I expected to at least be left alone but apparently there’s no rest for heroes. I returned to my home to find a P.I.K.A.C.H.U. squad waiting for me. They told me I either had to give my Pokémon up or be arrested. After spending so long with these Pokémon, my friends, I was not going to give them away. So I fought and I fought and I fought. There were so many of them. I took so many of them down but it was not enough. They overwhelmed me and took all of them… I had nothing left I was well and truly defeated. That was it. They knocked me out and when I woke up I was in a cell. I went to the bars and saw an immense block of prisoners. There were so many trainers there, all of them looking so disheartened. I had no idea what to do. That was when a guard arrived. He started walking past my cell and all of a sudden I had an idea. He walked slightly past me and I grabbed his back, whacking his head against my cell bars. In his pocket was a code. I punched the code into the keypad outside my cell. After getting out I began rescuing the other trainers in the cells. We all began rescuing each other until more guards arrived. They surged forwards sending out some robotic looking Pokémon. Luckily I had also taken similar Pokéballs. It was obvious no one was going to be able to help me so I fought. Somehow I managed to take all of them down and a look of horror grew on their faces. With a smirk I yelled for us to charge. We surged forwards and managed to knock all of them out. After these events we organised our battlers out and we headed for the next floor. The guards there were caught completely off guard. We easily defeated them and liberated more trainers. Eventually we reached the highest floors and found nearly everyone’s Pokémon. Except mine. Shaking off the disappointment we went to the highest floor. Then Sapphire appeared. Now you should ask them what happened.


	10. Sapphire's story

So you want to hear my side of the story? Well ok then. I had heard of a trainer prison in the ocean so I decided to find it. I got to the coast and sent Kyogre out for the surf. It took a while of searching but eventually I found the facility. Turned out an uprising had started while I was searching. They had surged onto the roof before I got there. I wasn’t sure how to get all of them back onto land but a lot of the trainers had teleporting Pokémon. In the crowd I noticed Ruby. I went to greet my old friend when a new squadron attacked. Luckily most all of the trainers were gone so it was just me and Ruby. I sent out my Pokémon but oddly Ruby sent out nothing. Despite this I sent out my next Pokémon and fought on. It was a long battle and not one without its losses. My first Pokémon, Kyogre was defeated and captured inside another Pokéball somehow. But what happened next was unexpected. The person that stole Kyogre threw the ball onto the ground and crushed it. That was Kyogre gone f- *sigh* forever. This was bad. My A-level Pokémon was gone and Groudon, if released, would be able to cover the world in land. I wasn’t sure what to do next but I sent my next Pokémon out either way. I fought for a long time but eventually it was not enough. All of my Pokémon were taken and I had nowhere to go. I saw no option so I ran into the facility followed closely by Ruby. We dashed down countless floors until we reached a floor Ruby hadn’t seen before. It seemed to be a power floor but we weren’t sure. We heard the clattering of P.I.K.A.C.H.U. agents and dashed for a place to hide. They looked around but didn’t notice us so they went to the next floor. After this we decided to explore a bit more. That was when we found Emerald locked in a large cell on their own.


	11. Emerald's story

So yeah, I was captured and imprisoned in a cell. I ah- I was sleeping when they captured me. Despite this I was kept separate, likely because they thought I was powerful. Hey Sapphire stop snickering over there! So my story… my story… oh yeah. Anyway I was locked in my own cell without my Pokémon when Ruby and Sapphire arrived. Ruby looked pretty ragged and Sapphire looked shocked at something. I banged on the glass, trying to get them to get me out but the cell was soundproofed and it didn’t look like they had any Pokémon. I looked around and noticed a lever. When they noticed me I pointed to it and Ruby ran over pulling it. The lever released me from my cell. I wonder if that’s what Pokémon feel like? Anyway back on track. I had just been released from my cell and went over to greet Ruby and Sapphire. Suddenly Sapphire stopped me and told me there was a laser-tripwire. I carefully stepped over it and greeted my old friends. After greeting each other we turned our thoughts to escape. Ruby and Sapphire told me about the people that were following them. They also said there were only service tunnels below this, they saw signs, but there were a lot of them. We decided to head for the roof. I was disappointed I couldn’t find my Pokémon but I carried on. While on the way up we found an abandoned Lapras Pokéball. We decided to use this to escape. When we reached the roof I sent out the Lapras and we all climbed on. I took directions from Sapphire and eventually we reached Dewford town. WE dashed for the nearest centre and pulled some Pokémon from the PC. When it was my turn on the PC I received two messages, one from Y and another from the government. Y’s message talked about a rebellion and the government talked about me turning myself in. You can see what option I took.


	12. Current final

So, done catching up on their stories? Good good… So, we’ve decided your trustworthy enough to see all of the rebellion. You didn’t think it was just us did you? After what Ruby did? *snort* Just follow me this way. *X walks to a picture, removes it and presses a button*. Well Sun and Moon welcome, to the Pokémon Rebellion. *You step onto a balcony above a room with hundreds of people in*.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya liked it show the love and I'll write more but if ya didn't then oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> It was bad wasn't it?


End file.
